Sweet pairings
by Religion0
Summary: A bunch of romantic one-shots for Green Rider couples... Except those that excludes KariganxZachary, who are in the first chapter! ... Please R&R.
1. KariganxZachary

****

This is a series of one-shots for all us Green Rider fans that firmly believes Karigan should be with Zachary.

I haven't read The High King's Tomb, so… they either take place no time particular or what I believe is after 'The End.'

I do not own, Kristen Britain does.

"Daddy?"

Zachary looked up, a small smile on his lips as he saw his six year old son in the doorway. The boy had his general built, but his mother's hair and eyes; and there was no boy more beautiful. Not even among the Elts.

"Yes?" the High King inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mommy wanted to know if you wanted a cup of tea or whether she should just make one for herself."

"Tell her that I'd love one, but only if she brings it."

"Okay." the kid nodded, then ran off to find his mother.

"Fastion, would you please place yourself outside my study? I won't tell you where to place yourself, just as long as you're not in here." the King said, once more immersed in his work.

A door opened and closed, the only sign that the Weapon had left.

Soon after, the door opened again and was re-closed shortly afterwards. "You're so picky in who you want to come near your drinks, you know." said the amused voice of the Queen of Sacoridia.

"It's the Weapons, dear." Zachary sighed, looking woefully up at her. "They are rubbing off on me."

"Oh, dear." she sighed theatrically. Then grinned, walked over to stand next to him, and placed two cups of tea on the table in front of him. "Poor you, come get a hug."

"No, you come get a hug." with that, he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I love you, my Rider." he whispered, her hair catching most of the sound.

"Technically, my station is now Captain, your Majesty." she answered, nuzzling into him.

"Maybe… but you will always be my Rider, Karigan G'ladheon."

"And you will always be my husband… from now on, at least."

****

And… cut.

So adorable, don't you think?

Actually, I had a thought… if you have some pairing, as long as it isn't anything that goes against Karigan with Zachary, then mention it, either in a review or a PM, and I will write a chapter with them.

Now, I most politely request that you, my most honourable readers, review.

P.S. Am I the only one that thinks it's hilarious that her last name is 'Britain' even though she's an American? Kristen, I mean.


	2. MaraxBen

****

(Clears throat.) The first pairing I received (that did NOT contain any 'High King's Tomb' characters) are Mara and Ben, so this chapter is to them.

I own nothing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ben yelled, slamming his head into the desk. He might have tried to act more dignified if he had known that the reason for his current self-hatred, stood in the doorway.

Mara had her arms crossed as she watched the show with interest. She finally decided the show had gone on for long enough, and cleared her throat.

"What?!" Ben's head snapped up, soon followed by a hand and a groan as the inevitable headache hit in. "M-Mara? W-what are you doing here?"

"I was watching you killing your brain cells, then I decided that that would be a waste of your excellent mind and my time. The Captain send me to help you with your… horse problem."

Ben winced, and blushed a red bordering purple, at the mention of his fear of horses. How he had become a Green Rider with that little handicap was forever to be a mystery for him.

"Come, let's go see if we can get it worked out of your system." Mara offered him her hand and a genuine smile.

* * *

"How would you react… if I happened to panic right about now?"

"That depends entirely on how you panic. If you run away, I'd sigh and drag you back here; if you ran screaming around in circles, I'd laugh for a little while before stopping you; if you started kicking, hitting, yelling, and screaming, I'd probably try to restrain you." Mara answered, patting her horse fondly.

Ben licked his lips nervously, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Mara. She was beautiful as she stood there, petting Firefly and with her hair flowing down her back, a few strands seeming to almost sparkle. He gulped.

"It's all right, you know. They're not going to bite you." she grinned at him. "Actually, there's a bigger chance that I might." the grin eased to a gentle smile, and she reached for his hand. "Come, just let them sniff your palm for a little while; we'll go slowly at first."

It took a few hours, but Ben finally dared to scratch Firefly behind the ear.

"Not all that hard, was it?" Mara asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of! They're just overgrown dogs!"

A small, uncertain smile touches the young man's lips. "Y-yeah, I suppose so." he turns around to give her a full grin, but stops in his tracks somewhere mid-turn, and he looks down into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Thanks to a late growth spurt, he's just an inch or two taller than her.

"Ben…" Mara whispers hesitantly, not really knowing what is to happen next.

Ben carefully leans down, his lips brushing hers. Yet somehow, this small touch is far more intimate to them than any passionate kiss could ever have been.

"I think…" he whispered, still staring into her eyes. "That I'm going to like horses a rather lot from now on."

"Well, then our job here is done." Mara puts her hand on his arm. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds lovely, though may I propose a ride?"

A small smile. "You may."

****

And that, ladies and gents, are this day's chapter. (Bows.)

You know what's funny? I have a nephew named Ben… he's three months old.

Next chapter: … Mara and Fastion? Now that's going to be interesting… especially on top of this one..

Please review, people. And remember, I haven't read High King's Tomb yet and may only get it for Christmas… unless I beg my Mom to order it and then pays for it…


	3. MaraxFastion

****

By the end of this chapter, I will have a list of the pairings in the order they will come… and no doubles until there's at least five in-between, all right?

I own nothing.

Mara was, as much as she _adored_ admitting it (revel in the irony), intimidated by Fastion the Black Shield. And at the same time, undeniably attracted.

She didn't know what it was that made him so alluring. Perhaps it was the danger he represented. Perhaps it was his flawed handsomeness. Perhaps it was the way he moved like a predator, always ready to pounce on the unsuspecting prey.

Whatever it was, it had made her long to be in his presence, to have him within eyesight, at every moment; waken or not.

Often, in the middle of the night, she awoke with a shiver and the feel of the Weapon's cool gaze sliding over her; it was addictive. It might destroy her.

It was.

An eye slid open in the dark, her breathing laboured. She hated when he did this to her! Gave her a dream that was incomplete; she always woke up.

Now she laid in her bed, shaking with cold and sweating with warmth at the same time. Blast that stuffy Weapon!

This was going to be the death of her.

She was ill the next morning, still sweating and shivering at the same time.

"It's all your fault, you know…" she whispered, somehow knowing that Fastion was standing watch over her, even though her eyes were closed.

"I suspected you might feel like that." he answered, pulling a chair over to it beside her. A hand came up to brush her hair. "Though it might as well be your own."

"What do you know? You're not the one whose dreams never end."

"I don't want them to end. It would leave me with expectations or wants that would never come true in the real world." he continued stroking her hair.

The sick Rider sighed. "Exactly." she whispered, instantly falling asleep.

Fastion sighed, hoping that the girl would shrug all of this off as a fever dream. Nothing could happen; no matter how much both wanted it.

****

That was… strange. Please review.

Here's the list of pairings(in the order I want to write them): 1: Garth and Tegan. 2: Captain Mapstone and Stevic (by surprisingly popular demand). 3: Estora and Alton. 4: Alton and Dale (the reason they're the last ones on my list is… I'll have to check Dale.) 5: Karigan and Fastion FRIENDSHIP FIC! (No way am I going to let her get away with somebody other thn Zachary.)


	4. AltonxDale

****

I know I said last chapter that I would put Alton and Dale in last, but then I got this great idea and… you know how it goes.

So here's their chapter and I do not own neither.

He had no idea why he did it, yet he kept finding himself in the same big chair, with the same old book laying open in his lap, reading the old fairytales aloud again and again. For the most unlikely person: Dale. Alton D'Yer was reading aloud to Dale Littlepage.

He had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that he still wouldn't wonder if it was Karigan lying in the bed, but it was Dale, her chest still bandaged and her complexion the colour of newly fallen snow. Except her lips. Somehow, her lips created a startling contrast by being dark red, though not close to blood.

A tiny smile creased her lips as her eyes, unfocused as they were, was directed at him.

"Enjoying the story?" Alton asked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

The young Rider shook her head. "I'm sorry? Yes! Yes, it's so nice of you to read a story for me." the smile softened and widened a little bit. "Thank you."

Alton returned the smile. "You're welcome." he replied, ruffling her hair fondly. "But do you really enjoy fairytales?" Alton looked doubtfully at the cover of the book.

"Do you happen to know any better kind of tales? Especially for sick people?" Dale adopted a wounded look, placing one hand loosely over her heart.

"So you want to listen to story for children? And you are absolutely sure you don't want me to fetch a book for more grown people?"

"Those books are only good if read curled up in a big chair with a mug of hot tea standing on a table next to one." Dale replied with a chuckle. "No, fairytales are meant to be read aloud by people you care for." those last five words had slipped, not so much 'by people' as 'you care for'; they might be interpreted as harmless, but they should in reality have been: 'By the one I love'. And no matter how much she had dressed the words up, they still meant the same as they would had they been in their original form.

Even Alton, dense as firewood when it came to anything remotely romantic as he was, seemed to hear this implied meaning and stiffened as well. His eyes went to the outer edge of his vision to stare incredulously at her without turning his head. Slowly, his cheeks adapted the most adorable shade of pink Dale had ever seen. Come to think of it, her cheeks probably matched his.

They kept their positions for a few minutes, and probably would have held it longer, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alton yelped, grateful for the interruption.

"Milord, your presence is desired." the servant standing in the door told him. Then the man stopped and looked confused at the young man. "Are you blushing, my lord?"

"Yes." he simply answered, sliding past the man.

The servant shrugged, the looked at the bedridden Dale. "Is he like this whenever he speaks with you, or is it only today?"

"Just today, so far. Though I wonder why he even comes here. I'm not going to complain, it just seems strange as we never spent that much time together in Rider's."

"Maybe he just enjoys the company of another person his age. Now, I would advice you to get some sleep before you topple out of bed; sleeping heals, you know." the man chuckled, closing the door behind him as he left Dale to dig herself under the covers.

* * *

Alton D'Yer, once again, sat in the huge armchair next to Dale Littlepage's bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he found himself liking these old stories more and more for every page he read for the young woman, who always sat with a dazed expression while listening to him read.

"Do you even hear a word I say?" he suddenly asked, cutting the story's hero short in the middle of a sentence.

After a few moments of silence, Dale shook her head to clear it. "What?"

"How can you say you enjoy my reading to you, when you doesn't even listen?"

Dale smiled secretively, reached out, and tapped his nose lightly. "I just enjoy your company." she answered, a mischievous smile covering her lips.

Alton had no idea, and probably never would get one, of why he sat in the chair next to his sick comrade. But he never failed to be there at least once a day.

****

So… what did you think? I think it's cute. Do you? Please review.

… Who gave me sugar?


	5. TeganxGarth

****

I have good news: I just got High King's Tomb! ^_^ But I can't read it for some time, seeing as there's two books I have to finish first… and one of those are for school, so now it's just a matter of me getting to read it. ^_^'

Uh… anyways, here's Garth and Tegan!

"I don't trust that smile, Tegan." Garth grumbled, glaring up at his fellow Green Rider who was sending him a grin big enough to split her face in two.

"What smile? I'm grinning!" Tegan seated herself on the table Garth was sitting at, lowering her face so it was barely a few inches away from her friend's. "And I'm lovin' every second of it!"

"We're all going to die, then." Garth leant back in his seat, still glaring at the girl sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, relax, you big oaf!" Tegan laughed, punching her fellows Rider's shoulder playfully. "I'm not that bad! Besides, what has me grinning, is the idea of getting _you_ to wear a corset!" the young woman fell sprawling to the floor, choking in her own laughter. (Me: How can you choke on somebody else's laughter?)

Garth pouted, not so much because Tegan had just gotten a good laugh at his expense, but because she had even been able to _imagine_ him in a dress; she could insist as much as she wanted that it had only been the corset (which was bad enough as it was), but Garth would still be convinced that she had pictured him in a full gown.

"Okay, seriously, no." Tegan laughed, sitting up and wiping her eye. "I just had to pull something like that on you. Karigan told me she had, by accident, pictured arms master Drent wearing a skirt when he had criticised her fight at the museum. I'd like to see any of you fight while wearing a corset!" the young woman instantly started laughing.

"There's a reason corsets are for women only!" Garth snapped, pulling his shoulders up around his ears.

"Of course there is!" Tegan chirped, appearing behind and besides him, resting her arms on the back of the couch. "You looked nowhere near as attractive as you normally do!" with that said, Tegan pecked the big man on the cheek, an oddly shy move coming from her, and disappeared down the hallway.

Garth's mouth opened and closed, giving him a strong resemblance to a landed fish. "Oh…" he finally managed to gasp as his cheeks flooded with crimson.

Yates entered the common room just then, he took one look at his fellow Rider before he laughed out loud. "What did she do to you?" he asked with big grin plastered on his lips.

Garth could only blush harder, as an image of Tegan sending him a glance that was _highly_ inappropriate popped into his mind. "Nothing!" he mewed before fleeing to the safety of his room.

****

Ah, poor Garth! XD Just kidding.

I… am not quite sure what to think of this… I have a feeling something isn't quite right with it… like it could be immensely better…

Anyways, good news! I have started reading The High King's Tomb, and have made my way to page 191 even as I am writing this, and will soon be reading on!

I apologize greatly for my lateness, though now I will have more pairings at my disposal.

Oh, yes! A question! I'd… like to make another KxZ one… would you rather I finished my list before I wrote that one, or can I have it in the next update? You decide.

Please review. ^_^ And constructive criticism is more than welcome!


	6. KariganxZachary 2

****

KxZ! Wootyhoot! Yeah, I can actually say something like that in reality… anyway! I do not own anything… except for my laptop…

This is a sort of one-shot I'd hoped I wouldn't really have to do again, seeing as they're not really good… it's first person.

I smiled at the young woman sleeping with her head nuzzled into my bare chest; she had commented that it was a very illogical choice to sleep shirt-less, seeing as that would leave me that much less protected.

The only answer I had, was that I trusted the Weapons to keep assassins out off my chambers. I smiled vaguely at the memory of an occurrence barely a few hours old and kept stroking my beloved's soft, brown hair.

I kissed the top of her head, hoping she would not awaken. Well… part of me did hope to see her eyes flutter open, giving me a chance to look into her soft, friendly, brown eyes.

As she did not wake up, but rather smiled and snuggled closer into my chest, I started putting some thoughts to that mater; eye colours. Strange as it was, it was my experience that different eye colours portrayed different aspects of the individual's nature; blue eyes could be either cold and calculating, or childish and innocent; brown eyes could be either dark and mysterious, or, like my beloved Karigan's, friendly and warm, either in a mature or childish manner; green eyes could be sharp and overall reminding of a bird of prey, or they could be playful and just slightly dangerously so; grey could be mysterious and enigmatic, or reminding of their blue cousin's nuances mixed together. Whatever they showed depended on the person behind them, they could even be something I had not thought of.

I looked down at my beloved and imagined her with different eye colours; blue would probably be a mix between the two, a calculating childishness; green would definitely be the dangerous playfulness; grey… would probably be the first one, though they would probably hold a hint of green, giving away that part of her personality.

I shook my head slowly, no. Her eyes were perfect the way they were. A thin, sometimes broken, circle of green surrounded brown eyes broken by a few lines of blue. I bent my neck, so my mouth was next to her ear. "You are perfect the way you are, Karigan G'ladheon. I could never wish to change anything about you." I smirked before whispering the next part. "Except perhaps your singing." judging by the light punch to chest, I suppose she was awake.

"Stop insulting me." she grumbled, pulling away just slightly. "I don't want anything changed about you either. You're perfect."

"Karigan dear," I stopped long enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I can't possibly believe that two perfect people, a very rare occurrence, can be not only in the same room, but in the same bed. Since you're perfect, that must mean I'm the inadequate one."

"I don't believe I'm perfect either, but I only see you as perfect. Nothing less, only logic keeps me from believing you can possibly be anymore."

I smiled, not wanting to argue with my sweetheart at something so minor; we both knew that this was an argument that would end up being philosophical. Instead, I tightened my grip around her waist and rolled onto my back, so she would be laying on my chest; feeling something akin to a purr, I was pretty sure she didn't mind.

"Hmmm… I can hear your heartbeat. It feels nice… listening to you being alive and well." she mumbled, fingering a strand of my hair. "I love you… and I have a feeling I always have."

I ran my fingers on one hand up and down her spine through the clothing of her relatively thin nightshirt. "So do I, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." after the awkwardness of the first time of telling her that I loved her had disappeared, I never got tired of saying it.

Sweet Karigan yawned in a uncanny catlike manner, even rolling her tongue at the end, and made a sound that was definitely a purr. "I will love you always, as I always have and have none other." she mumbled, probably reciting a line from a song or other verse that had gotten stuck in her sub consciousness. "Not even the stars can fathom the extents to what I would do for you." definitely reciting a song.

"I don't even know fully what I would do for you, though I know I would live and die for you. If I could, I would make flowers trail your every step." I kissed the top of her head. "My heart beats only because it will be unable to sing for you if it stops."

"Hmm… at least it sings better than I do." I felt one corner of her lips tip upwards as she mumbled this. "I, at least, like it much better."

"I like it only because it's a sign of how much I love you, and because I can embrace it openly." I tapped her spine now, making the dance of my fingers help relieve some of the tension in her back. "It is a quite a pro that you like it, I much prefer the song of your heart." at this, I rested my hand between her shoulder-blades and felt her heart beat against my palm in a slow rhythm, a sign, I knew, of good health and condition. It felt like a small bird.

"Hmm… go to sleep." she whispered, her breath tickling more than when she was mumbling. "I love talking to you, but it is late, and we both have duties to fulfil tomorrow."

I yawned while nodding, letting my hand slide down and join its brother at my beloved's waist. "Goodnight, light of my life. Sleep well." I knew she was probably asleep as I told her this, but I still wanted to mutter endearments. I did feel the corners of her lips twitch upwards and I think I heard her mutter some sweet nonsense in return,

****

I'm writing romance in the middle of the night… again. I'm writing romance like this, and gets compliments for it, even though… never mind. Was I the only one that found Karigan's reaction to Estora's take on her feelings amusing?

(Sighs.) Sorry, I really shouldn't be up right now. It's Sunday midnight and I've just spent some time with my older sister. I love her, but it's trying to stay with her; she talks about everything… literally.

I'm not quite sure what to think of this… it's definitely better than my first, and also better than what I originally wrote for this chapter, but there's still something about it I don't really like…

Ah, well. Please review and tell me if you can find out what's wrong with it. ^_^


	7. Onesided TimasxKarigan

****

I realize that you guys probably all hate me by now. T.T But I have a little treat for you; hopefully enough that you can forgive me.

This is just for the idea of a treat, and not something I believe might actually be. And as that is so…

I stared slack-jawed up at her.

She only smirked before turning and bowing to the audience.

It took only a moment, yet I saw flashes from the last few minutes as though they lasted an eternity.

__

Stopping my sword with her own, she swung out of range in a graceful pirouette, a small smile adorning her lips.

My face slowly scrunched up in anger…

__

She laughed boldly at me, though made sure to keep an eye on me. "What's wrongs? Can't you keep up?" with that, she instantly dodged and hit.

I barely noticed it when I got to my feet…

__

"Shut up, peasant!" I yelled, using all my willpower so I would not gape at how her hair glittered when the sunlight hit it.

Nor did I notice when my sword went up…

__

She send me a charming, though decidedly taunting, smile. And suddenly our fight was a fairy-tale; she was an elusive elt and I had to catch her.

But I did realize it when my sword struck her back and she fell to her knees with a yelp of pain. Her head turned and she looked up at me, a disgusted expression on her face. "Despicable aristocrat." she spat.

I wondered absentmindedly why she would use a word as sophisticated as 'despicable'. "That's what you deserve for cheating!" I yelled in response.

A snarl came to her face, though she was interrupted before she could say anything. "OI! What's going on?"

She looked away from me and rose fluidly to her feet, though she staggered a little when she finally stood.

What just happened?

****

Okay… It was short and I managed to confuse even myself with it…

Hope you liked it, though. ^_^ Oh, and I do know a lot of you requested Lauren and Stevin, but I just have absolutely no idea of what to write!


	8. Stevicx?

****

So… Hope you like! ^_^ Whatever disclaimer is appropriate.

"So…"

"What?"

"Do you like clouds?"

"Why do you ask? And yes, I do."

"I ask because I want to know. And that's good."

"Why would you like to know? The knowledge isn't necessary!"

"I would like to know because it's the small things that makes a person who she is."

"And why is it necessary to know what little things make me? You don't even have to know me."

"It is necessary to know all those little things that makes you who you are because I think it's important!" he sat up and looked at her incredulously. "Besides, we are cloud-gazing."

"Indeed we are… Although I can't help but wonder why; We both have better things to do."

"Better things to do than get to know each other? I think it is rather essential that we who we are gazing at."

She looked at him, almost surprised. "Chance brought us together; We might not have to see each other ever again."

His face darkened. "That might be… But I hope not! I haven't spoken with you long, but I really rather like you!"

"Charmer." the woman mumbled, sitting up too. "So what little things are important, and why?"

"Well, cloud-gazing talks of how much one likes just being able to take everything as they come; one thing at a time. Whether you prefer day- or night-time says whether one is less or more morbid. So on and on…"

She smiled at him. "I prefer evening, so what does that make me?"

"Ever-changing and full of mood-swings; sometimes you're beautiful, sometimes it's a good idea to seek shelter from you… I'm altogether happy you're not pregnant!"

She laughed at that. "So am I, so am I! How about you, what do you like?"

"I like cloud-gazing and I prefer day-time."

"No more hints about you?"

"Not until you give me some."

"Then we've gotten into a draw that we can spend the rest of our lives trying to get out off."

"Looks like it."

****

This is even more confusing than the last one… As I see it, it's either Stevic and Kariny or Stevic and Lauren… Please review.


	9. KariganxZachary 3

**Brezzybrez requested another KxZ, so here we have one again already.**

**  
**Zachary smiled.

A small, fleeting, wistful smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but a smile nonetheless.

"Sire? Is something bothering you?" Karigan stood before her king, a questioning look adorning her features. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The smile on the young man's face, if possible, grew even more wistful. "A hundred things… A thousand things! But none of it will ever be more than wishes." the young monarch thought, although he only shook his head in form of answer. "No. You are dismissed, Rider Sir G'ladheon."

The young woman bowed, turned sharply on her heel, and marched out the door of the study with steps all of equal length.

Zachary closed his eyes and tried swallowing the lump in his throat, only to find an even bigger one forming in his chest around his heart. "A thousand and one… That you'll never do." for his inner eye, the young king recreated a picture of his beloved as she had looked just moments ago; With the sun shining in through a window, making her hair shimmer under it's gentle caress… Zachary breathed out sharply when he realized his thoughts had travelled farther than they should be allowed to. "Pull yourself together, Zach!" he reprimanded himself, before returning hastily to his work.

But, alas, it only captured his attention for a short while, then his mind drifted yet again to Karigan as he had seen her once; Sitting atop the uppermost bar of the fence surrounding the messenger horses' pasture, the sun shining down at her, playing in her eyes and dancing over her hair. Condor, the lucky horse, had been trying to find treats the young woman may have hidden from him, succeeding in making his mistress laugh when he sniffed at particularly sensitive and ticklish spots.

Zachary forcefully banged his head against his desk. "Ow…." he moaned. "But worth it… Ahh, no." Plan A: Succeeded in giving him naught but a headache! Plan B: Think more about Kari, might satisfy his mind; Dismissed before tried, that would only make him either jumpy or dreaming for the remained of the day. Plan C: Leave this musty office and get some fresh air; Worth a try.

Soon after, the king had to stop himself from returning to plan A, as he saw Karigan sitting in the pasture, petting Condor absentmindedly as she read a book.

"Stupid sun!" mumbled Zachary. "Is trying to make my life miserable." a little time went by, where the king tried to pay attention to the wind blowing across the castle. "Darn it! I can't move!"

**I liked the ending. ^_^ I know, not quite as fluffy as the others, but I liked it anyway.  
**

**What do you think? You're the important ones, you know. So please review?**


	10. MelxFergal

**Muffle, muffle! Sorry for not updating in a long while, I promise to make up for it.  
**

**Anyway, I don't own.**

Mel talked. A lot, actually. So much, in fact, that most of the conversations she participated in was utterly one-sided, with her saying pretty much everything.

She could easily talk for hours straight, and her voice wouldn't hitch in the slightest.

It could be very amusing to see her having one of those talks, where the other part of the conversation would just sit quietly and listen to her, whether they liked to or not.

Fergal actually enjoyed just having to listen, never having to say more than two or three words. His voice got hoarse easily, it only took a few minutes of talking, and it'd sound completely spend!

So it was quite a surprise when Mel dumped a stack of books in front of Fergal, lowered her face so it was level with his, and demanded that he talk.

"What are you doing here?" The panic in the Rider's voice as he fell to the floor, taking his chair with him, was not a surprise either.

"Just got home on a visit." Mel replied with a slight shrug. "Mother told me to get studying on the homework, so I came out here to read, sees you, and gets the idea that you need someone to talk to." dumping into her own seat across from her friend, who still lay sprawled on the floor, Mel sighed heavily. "So, tell me something about you."

"W-what?" Fergal sputtered, still getting his mind wrapped around the idea of what had just happened.

"Tell me about yourself. You know, interests, childhood, how's it going for you, crushes, friends, favourite food, how much of a pain my Mother's been, and so on." Mel grinned. "You could start with telling me the reason for you staying on the floor."

"I-I'm not much of a talker, you know, more of a listener."

"Maybe, but I must have talked your ears off last time, so it's only fair I repay the debt." tilting her head lightly, Mel continued. "I know I talk a lot, but I know the value of being listened to especially well."

"I-I've got nothing to talk about. I'd much rather listen to you talk, anyway. You've got a nice voice, and you tell stories in a way that makes them sound interesting!" Fergal rushed to say. "Besides, I don't like talking much. I don't know what to say, and my voice gets all hoarse after no time at all!"

Mel sat quietly, nodding every once in a while during Fergal's rant.

"I-I don't have many friends, so talking about them would be a little hard, and I don't see your mom that often, so I can't say she's been a pain or whatnot!" the young man was starting to look borderline panicked. "I don't have a crush on anyone, so those I can't tell about, and the other's just crazy talk!"

Suddenly, Mel started giggling. "I'm sorry, Fergal, but you just look so cute when you're flustered!" finally rising, the young woman walked up in front of Fergal and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to tell you something; Seems like I've developed a crush on you." she whispered before turning to pick up her books and saunter out the room.

Leaving a very flustered, and tomato-red, Fergal behind.

It didn't exactly help when Yates whistled merrily. "Congratulations, pal. That's a good catch."

**(Chuckles.) I can just picture Yates saying something like that! And the look on Fergal's face would be nothing short of priceless!  
**

**Anyway, would you please be so kind as if to leave a review? It would be very kind of you.  
**

**Thank you. ^_^**


End file.
